The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is important to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Computing systems may be capable of accessing information across a network connection. For example, a computing system may access information from the World Wide Web. This information may be accessed by using a web browser to locate a desired website that includes the information. Developers of malware, however, may engage a script attack that affects the functionality of the web browser or other functions of the computing system. These attacks may be result of a malformed argument being called into a function. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing system and methods to detect malformed arguments in a function by hooking a generic object.